2017
The Neoverse is a fictitious universe which I am creating. During 2017, the beginning of the Planet was being worked on - from creation to the Upper "Paleolithic" era. For the following year, see 2018. For the current year, see Neoverse. Tasks Every week is a new task. The following is a list of previous tasks January, 2017 - Space * Week 1: Creating the star * Week 2: Creating the galaxy * Week 3: Creating the solar system * Week 4: Creating the planet * Week 5: Creating the universe February, 2017 - The "Hadean" * Week 6: The planet at the beginning of the "Hadean" Eon * Week 7: Landscape of the planet at the beginning of the "Hadean" Eon * Week 8: Creation of the moon * Week 9: The planet at the end of the "Hadean" Eon March, 2017 - The "Archean" * Week 10: The Axial Tilt of the Planet as a result of the impact causing the formation of the moon. * Week 11: The beginnings of the "Eoarchean" Era within the "Archean" Eon. ** Planet is now ~600 million years old ** Fewer massive volcanoes ** Less major bombardment ** Water Oceans ** Continental Plates * Week 12: The End of the "Eoarchean" ** Category:BrowseFewer massive volcanoes ** More water ** Some Continental Drift ** Expansion of Lifeforms ** "Vaalbara" * Week 13: The "Paleoarchean" and "Mesoarchean" ** More landmass ** Life spreads out ** First Glaciation April, 2017 - The Spread of Life * Week 14: The "Neoarchean" ** Photosynthesis ** Divergence of Life ** Formation of "Neovaalbara" ** Formation of "Kenorland" * Week 15: The "Proterozoic" ** Formation of many supercontinents ** "Eucaryotes" split off of "Archaea", and from them, "Plantae", "Fungi", "Protista", and "Animalia" are introduced ** Some parts of Life move on to land ** Sexual Reproduction ** Multi-Cellular Life ** Second Glactiation *''Week 16: ''The "Paleozoic" I **Diversification of "Animalia" **Start of land fauna *''Week 17: ''The "Paleozoic" II **Emergence of Tetrapods *''Week 18: ''The "Triassic" **"Pangea" forms **"Dinosaurs" **"Mammal"-like animals May, 2017 - "Mammals" *''Week 19: ''The "Jurassic" ** "Pangaea" breaks up ** Formation of the "Atlantic" Ocean ** Evolution of "Mammalia" ** Creation of the "Atlantic" Ocean *''Week 20: ''The "Cretaceous" **"Animalia" crosses over to "Greenland" *''Week 21: ''The "Paleogene" **Ice age is starting! **Continents almost in "current" locations **Evolution of "Primates" *''Week 22: ''The "Neogene" ** Glaciers increase in size ** Evolution of "Apes" June, 2017 - Lower "Paleolithic" I *''Week 23: "Pre-Paleolithic" **Spread of "Australopithecus" *Week 24: "Lower Paleolithic" I **Divergence of "Australopithecus" **Beginnings of an advanced culture **Climate drops *Week 25: "Primal" Culture **Population around 2000 *Week 26: "Lower Paleolithic" II **Diversification of "Australopithecus" **Evolution of "Homo" **"Oldowan" Culture emerges **"Homo" population around 850 000 July, 2017 - Lower "Paleolithic" II *Week 27: ''"Oldowan" Culture **Population at 24 752 *''Week 28: ''"Lower Paleolithic" III **Evolution of "Homo antecessor" **Evolution of "Homo erectus" **"Riwat" Culture emerges **"Acheulean" Culture emerges *''Week 29: ''"Riwat" and "Acheulean" Cultures **"Riwat" population at 8 883 **"Acheulean" population at 27 162 *''Week 30: "Lower ''Paleolithic" IV **Evolution of "Homo Heidelbergensis" **Emergence of "Soanian" Culture **Emergence of "Micoquen" Culture **Emergence of "Clactonian" Culture *''Week 31: ''Middle "Paleolithic" I **Evolution of "Homo neanderthalensis" **Evolution of "Homo sapiens" **Emergence of "Mousterian" Culture **Emergence of "Deerprint" Culture **Emergence of "Saperian" Culture **Emergence of "Peninsular" Culture **Emergence of "Western" Culture **Emergence of "Tiptonian" Culture August, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" I * Week 32: "Deerprint" Culture Cave Art * Week 33: "Saperian" Culture * Week 34: Middle "Paleolithic" II **Volcanic eruption kills many "H. erectus", and "H. sapiens" **Emergence of "Astherian" Culture **Emergence of "Dormiterian" Culture **Emergence of "Deiterian" Culture **Emergence of "Neaperian" Culture **Emergence of "Refuge" Culture **Emergence of "Eastern" Culture **Introduction of Religion **Introduction of Language *''Week 35'' **''Cave Art'' September, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" II *''Week 36: ''Proto-Religion I **Belief in the "Mother 'Deer'" *''Week 37:'' Proto-Language I **Mup Language **Dwün Language *''Week 38: Dwün Culture'' *Week 39:'' Middle "Paleolithic" III'' **Extinction of "Homo erectus" **Introduction of clothing **"Sauverian" Culture **"Garmerian" Culture **"Ungulate" Culture **"Posterian" Culture" **"Neapanian" Culture October, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" III * ''Week 40'':'' Cave Art II'' *Week 41:'' Proto-Religion II'' **Spiritual Shamen *Week 42:'' Proto-Language II'' **Vufa Language **Ceefa Language **Lügdel Language **Tux Language *Week 43:'' Sapien Cultures'' *Week 44:'' Middle "Paleolithic" - "America"; "North America"'' **Emergence of "Alterian" Culture November, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" IV * ''Week 45'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" Cultures'' * ''Week 46'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" "H. sapiens" Cultures'' * ''Week 47'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" Art'' **Art used in sacred rituals *Week 48:'' Middle "Paleolithic" Religions'' December, 2017 - Upper "Paleolithic" I *Week 49:'' Middle "Paleolithic" Languages'' *Week 50:'' Züluuä Culture'' *Week 51:'' Upper "Paleolithic"'' *Week 52:'' Upper "Paleolithic" Cultures'' *Week 53': ''Upper "Paleolithic" "H. sapiens" Cultures'